First Time for Failure
by KCton
Summary: Another ZX, PnP oneshot. Prometheus and Pandora head out to their first mission. Contains Gigamix reference.


Note: I'd love to get some more views on my profile. I update my profile on a regular basis with new ideas, fan-fiction plans, and what I am working on at the moment.

* * *

This was their first time in battle, first time in the game that was still being set up, first time using Model W. Both reploids where standing still at the beginning point, hoping they didn't have to go through with this game that will not even begin to start for decades. They were being forced to prepare, forced to learn how to fight even if they didn't want too. They were dispatched to take out a large mechaniloid, a mere small portion of what they would be facing in decades---other Mega men.

The timid girl hid behind her sibling, her eyes filled with fright—she was still frightened from a few nights before when the both of them tried to get away from the destiny that they were being forced into. The attempt failed, leaving the both of them still haunted with the fear of their death that night at the hand of where they were living. The girl's hands clutched onto her sibling's arm, her blue, yellow, and white armored arms latched around his left purple, red, and white armored arm. She left her staff on the ground, unsure about how to use it to even use it. She had never held a weapon in her hand before---she was more frightened about her sibling's weapon, a large scythe.

"Prometheus…?" quietly said the girl, glancing up at her sibling past the hair mimicking metal of her helmet.

Prometheus was still watching the surrounding area, concerned about his sibling. It took a shake of his arm to get his attention, though he was still alert to his surroundings. "Yes. Pandora?" he replied, his deactivated scythe held tightly in his right hand, letting Pandora keep claim of his other arm.

"I'm scared, I want to go back home!" she cried, her young frame shaking in fear – she didn't want to go through being seeked out by their master's mechaniloids.

A frown moved onto Prometheus's lips – it didn't feel right to him for his sister to be scared like this. He ran a hand onto his sister's head, running a hand down to her cheek. He wanted to make her feel secure, safe – he failed doing so when they were caught trying to escape. They couldn't be unchained from being fitted with a small portion of biometal W's power. It's just too much to attempt to escape from. "Sis, I'll keep you safe, I promise you."

She gave a frightened nod, still holding onto his arm for comfort.

A small sigh slipped from Prometheus, he wanted to get this small mission over soon so they could go back home – even if it wasn't even considered a home. "Pandora…?"

"Hm?"

"Can you… let go of my arm so we can get this over with?"

She reluctantly let go, picking up her staff before becoming 'glued' to his side once more. Without a second glance, Prometheus turned towards the direction of their destination, the mechaniloid that will be nothing compared to the Mega men in the future.

Both walked down the dirt-created path, Pandora sticking close to Prometheus's side as they walked. Winces came from her when every time she heard the sound of a mechaniloid – the terror of a few nights before still haunting her. He shook his head; no, he would not try and remember that terrifying night that the both of them were recaptured and forced into their model W infused state. Shaking his head once more, Prometheus continued on, turning his weapon on and off to memorize the reaction time of his newly acquired weapon.

His own reaction time was tested as the mechaniloid they were sent after immerged from the forest to their right. Prometheus shoved Pandora behind him, blocking the mechaniloid's grinding rotters with his inactive scythe. It was on instinct, every thing happening in a moment as he fought off his and his sister's attacker. With one swift motion, Prometheus activated his scythe and leaped onto the mechaniloid's head. He tore his scythe into its head, cutting it all the way through with his new blade. The mechaniloid sparked and fell to the ground with a subtle thump.

"You alright, Pan?" He asked, deactivating his scythe to kneel beside his sister. She nodded, her hands fumbling with her staff, nervously glancing around her.

"Did you hear that, Prome…?" she asked, scooting closer to her sibling.

"Hear what..?" The creak of rusty machinery and crumbling of earth surprised them both.

"It's near…!" Pandora cried out before a fairly large snake mechaniloid busted through the ground. The siblings tumbled over from the force of the impact of the upheaval of rock and soil. Prometheus got right to his feet, standing between the new mechaniloid and his sister. The snake showed disinterest in them at, turning around to leave. Prometheus dropped his guard, kneeling by Pandora yet again.

"You alri-"

"Look out!" interrupted Pandora.

Prometheus whirled around in time to see the snake mechaniloid's tail impact the ground, tossing three boulders at the siblings. Prometheus ignited his blade without a second thought, cutting at the boulder that descending upon him and his sister.

"Leave me and my sister the hell alone!" roared Prometheus as he dashed at the snake's approaching head. Before they made contact, Prometheus flipped his blade to follow him in a scooping motion before jumping into the air past the head of the snake. The teal blade tore through the mechaniloid's head, disassembling the mechanics inside of the mechaniloid.

The snake imploded behind Prometheus – scrap metal flying about in various directions from the explosion. The small debris that hurled Pandora's way was knocked back by the holographic generated shield from her staff. A stunned look was frozen on Pandora's face, holding her staff as far away from her as possible. She shook. Fearful as she was she couldn't let go of the odd staff. It was given to her for a purpose. To fight.

To Pandora's right, the mechaniloid's headless body stirred, metal creaking as it struggled to stand. A crack and a fizzle of electronical components jumped from the open wires. Letting out a scared cry, Pandora backed away, pointing her staff at the confused mechaniloid.

The machine stumbled around, recollecting it's bearings to stand. She glanced around quickly; hoping that Prometheus was able to save her, due to that she didn't know how to use her staff properly casting wise.

But she couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Pr-Prometheus?! Prometheus!" she shouted out, looking at the mechaniloid. It was looking right at her. It knew where its target was.

Just her luck.

The mechaniloid charged, audio gears making a ghostly whine as it charged at her. She dodged out of the way but fell. Turning around, the mechaniloid charged again in a blind rage, detecting her through sound waves. She rolled out of the way, the mechaniloid rampaging over her staff. With a crack, the staff split in many directions, casting metal shards away from the rampaging machine. Pandora remained still and began to think of the many ways she could get out of her predicament.

Hinged metal joints squealed as the mechaniloid turned around, stopped in its tracks. It remained quiet, waiting for Pandora to slip up. Thinking this was the time to act, Pandora slowly got up, soft pats being made as she slowly backed away from the crazed machine. But before she got two more meters distance, her foot bumped into sheet metal, making it creak.

And the mechaniloid charged again.

Pandora turned and ran, tears bubbling up from her eyes. _Faster, faster, faster!_ She just had to! She needed to get away!

"Prometheus!" she cried out, breathing heaving as her body grew painful.

Her cry was responded with a purple, turquoise, and red shape jumping out at the insane machine. The speed of the charging machine and Prometheus swinging his scythe cut the mechaniloid in two. The machine fell forward and began to rolling after Pandora, falling apart along its path.

When the machine rolled into a couplet of trees, Pandora collapsed, erratically panting and trying to catch her breath at last. Rushing to his sister's side, Prometheus kneeled by her. Holding her shoulders he asked her if she was alright. Her slim, white armor covered arms went around Prometheus's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

Stunned, Prometheus wrapped his arms around Pandora, soothing her the best he can.

"W-why didn't-n't you come so-sooner, Prome!? I-I was scared that-that I was going to die!" hiccupped Pandora, burying her face into her brother's chest. Both sat there, Pandora not letting go of her brother, still frightened that he'd leave her alone again. "P-please, Prometheus… D-Don't leave me lik-like that again!" she cried. Patting her on the back, Prometheus sighed.

"I won't leave you like that again; I'll only be away on missions if we are ever set out on our own… I promise you Pandora." Looking over at the machinery stuck in the trees, Prometheus sighed again. "We're going to have to go back and report to Albert… we can't run off on our own." He felt Pandora quiver in fear, artificial pupils dilating.

"W-wh-why?!"

"If we don't, we'll die in less than two days… it's not worth that to not survive."

"I don't want to go back to that man! He turned us into these…war machines! You know how much I hate fighting!" Pandora shouted, removing her arms from Prometheus to back away and rub at a teary eye.

"I'll find a way to get rid of these chains, Pandora. Trust me, no matter how long it'll take to remove them."

"You promise…?"

"I promise."

A quick transfer and the reploid siblings where both back in the cylindrical room that bound them. The room housed the recalibrating hibernation tubes. Pandora – still distraught – settled herself behind the information panel to her tube, hugging her legs to her chest. Prometheus went ahead and reported to Albert.

"Took you long enough, Prometheus," grunted an older voice, full of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, sir. The targeted Mechaniloid went down but anot-"

"Enough. You and Pandora already failed your first mission. You two where just suppose to take out the targeted mechaniloid, not two or three! You two are supposed to be the voice of the new vision, not some clumsy assassins! If the two of you are going to be voices, then you damn well better act like it! If this is repeated again, I will have to incorporate a punishment in each of your capsules when ever you two fail a mission." The screen fuzzed out of facing a maya blue haired man to static, then to a screen with a revolving logo.

Prometheus punched the screen, the glass shattering and bending into the machinery. "Damnit! That damn bastard!" With bloody knuckles, he pressed the button that activated the timer to show how long it was till he had to be recalibrated. 24 hours, 23 at the least. They still have time before they had to be recalibrated. He walked over to Pandora and sat by her, laying an arm over her shoulder.

Prometheus sat there, comforting the distraught Pandora for the limited time they still had.


End file.
